tribe_diplomacyfandomcom-20200214-history
How to declare wars in any game!
THIS IS AN AWESOME PAGE This a a page where it explains how you declare wars on other players. Giving orders First of all, you always have to give orders to your tribe in order to make them do something! To attack someone, you basically just give orders on the season of the year. You continue the war by saying "We continue the war". The creator of the game will show the war process in the conference page from each game! What you have to do that the creator will not do for you! On each season of the game, you will have to and must say what you do in the war. What you say will be copy pasted by the creator onto the conference page of the game and will activate your orders, changing the map of the war. The table of scores will show you how strong your forces are and how your economy is doing and is it possible to substain the war. Consequences of a war! # For attackers tribe '''minus 0.50 economy score every season in war.' # For '''defending tribe '''minus 0.25 economy score every season in war'.' #decrease in population #military score (Land war) navy score (Sea war) will increase by 0.50 after each war you have, '''not by seasons! (pirates and barbarians don't!)' #'might lose cities too even if you win war! This is because if your economy score has a '''3 number difference, you will lose a city! If our economy is greater than you military score by 3, doesn't make a difference, only when military is greater than economy score! Example for a war, THIS IS CALLED ALGORITHM, SHORT FOR "ALGO" '"Bob" tribe has declared war on "Andy" tribe...' Bob tribe: *Bob tribe's military score is 3, (6 army units, but' 4 in this battle') *Bob tribe's navy score is 3, (2 ships, but '''1 in this battle') *Bob tribe's economy score is 10. Andy tribe: *Andy tribe's military score is 7. (3 army units, but''' 2 in this battle') *Andy tribe's navy sccore is 0. (0 ships in battle) *Andy tribe economy is 6. 'The progress of the war will be shown as pictures of what happened... '''1st Season Start *The war is ready to start. BOB tribe has put its warriors in place and Andys tribe has done so too! *They are in their national borders! '2nd Season' Green moves *The ship from green tribe travels to the other sea *The green warrior attacks one brown warrior. *The green warrior down supports the green above. *The other green warrior fight a brown warrior. *The other green warrior supports the green warrior above. Brown moves *One brown warrior fights two green warriors as mentioned *A brown warrior fight two green warriors too. '3rd Season' Results *The results are shown here. Hasn't the green warriors are more in quantity than the brown warriors? Well, quality over quantity! *The green warriors military development is only 3, which makes each warrior has a fighting skill 3... *The brown warriors military development is 6, which makes each warrior has a fighinting skill 6! *When the two green warriors fought the one brown warrior, their total development is 6 but one brown warrior has a military skill of 7! Green moves *The ship moves attack the brown warrior *The green warrior attacks the brown warrior *The green warriror down attack a brown warrior. Brown moves *To army units are made. *One attacks the ship *The other one attacks te green *The one below supports it to attack the green *The last one attacks a green warrior '4th season' *The brown warriors have successfully conquered the green warriors national borders! ''A results would be written afterwards by the mods. In this case-'' *The brown warriors has successfully smashed the greens in 4 seasons! *'The BOB tribe lost its national land, losing 2 cities and 2 economy scores'. They would need to set up their new national land with at most two stars in it. *ANDY tribe has gain 2 cities and economy score! *However, becasue of the war, attacker's tribe (BOB) will minus 2 of their economy score! This is because the war took 4 seasons. *The defending tribe (andy) will minus 1 of their ecnomy score becasue of the war. *Also, Each tribe has gained 0.5 military score as experience. *''Bob tribe has lost 6,000 people and Andy tribe has only lost 1,000! '' Bob tribe: *Bob tribe's military score will change to 3.5 *Bob tribe's navy score is still 3. *Bob tribe's economy will change score is 6 Andy tribe: *Andy tribe's military score is 7.5 *Andy tribe's navy sccore is 0 *Andy tribe economy is 7